Delicate Truths That Lilies Know
by xEssentialSoulx
Summary: This the Rewrite of The Delicate Truths of Lilies. Dark. Abuse. AU. Chapter 4 Posted! Pam has a child while she is human. She made a decision she thought was best for her child. Later she learns that might not have been the case. From Pam's child's POV.
1. Chapter 1

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

Delicate Truths That Lilies Know

Chapter 1

* * *

All I feel is panic. If I were human I would probably be hyperventilating. I used to, a lot. It's so dark. I hate the dark. My throat was subsequently inflamed and resentful of my screams, it might fracture from the involuntary swallows of anxiety. Instead of relieving the sting, it only seemed to antagonize my throat further. With more force I coerce my palms against the confining darkness; only to have pain radiate through every nerve in my fingertips, and protesting irate nerves in my palms. I pressed, trying to stiffen my arms to give more strength the push; the agonizing smell of melting flesh occupied my nostrils, blood tears drifted unsolicited and despondent on my face. I could feel my palms and fingertips, gradually melding to the dark abyss, the sound of fragmented suction cracked like thunder in my ears; as I pried my hands from what lay behind the dark oblivion. I knew what lay before me is what kept me in the frightful blackness. The blackness I desperately wished to escape. The sound of footsteps made the blood that was no longer flowing within my veins turn to ice. Who was it? Was it my savior or the man in the mask? I squeezed my eyes shut as I fought the urge to whimper. If it had not been the man in the mask, I didn't want to offend my savior and cause the man who put me in he drakness to return because I was bad once again.

I found myself holding my breath, even though I no longer really needed to breath when I heard a light tapping from inside the darkness. I remained perfectly still and quiet, the sound of a lock releasing floated to my ears, I squeezed my eyes shut, and hoped I didn't bolt when the darkness evaporated into light. I felt cool fingers trace along my flesh, along my forehead, down my temple, across my lips.

"There's my sweet girl." The sound of his voice flooded relief through my veins.

My eyes slowly open and I saw his dark eyes peering down at me, a gentle smile playing along his thin lips. I remained still, and a nervous smile spread across my face. His hands slowly slipped underneath my back and knees as he lifted me into a cradle embrace. My arms instinctively went around his neck, that's how he liked it. He buried his face within my blonde hair and inhaled deeply, taking me in. I could feel the goose bumps rising along my flesh as he carried me up two flights of stairs, down the hall and into a small bathroom. He sat me on the counter, as he turned away only briefly to turn the water on in the porcelain tub. When he turned back around, he leisurely, slipped his fingers beneath the hem of my dress. He made sure to trace his long fingers along nearly every inch of my skin as he lifted the fabric upward. I made sure to lift my arms, he stopped at gaze at my breast, he leaned forward and pressed his thin lips against the round white flesh just above the fabric of my tattered bra. Once the dress was gently free from my arms, he discarded it absently to the floor as he allowed his eyes to devour every inch of me.

He placed the edges of his fingers along the inner part of my thigh and carefully pulled my legs apart. He leaned in so close, that our chests made contact, he reached around, resting his chin upon my shoulder as he unlatched my bra.

"Are you angry with me?" his voice was filled with anguish as he slipped the bra straps from my shoulders. I could feel the inhales from the air of his nostrils as he skimmed his nose across my skin, "Please don't be angry with me. You brought it upon yourself. If you had just…"

"I know." I breathed quietly, my arms wound their way comfortingly around him, "I am sorry."

He buried his head in the crook of my neck briefly before raising his head, "Well, that is now in the past, let us now hope you have learned your lesson." I nodded and smiled sadly as he looked up at me, I made sure not to meet his gaze. Girls like me were not allowed to look anyone in the eye, it was improper. He licked his lips, hooking his thumbs within the edge of my panties, and gently slid them downward. I closed my eyes and gently allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts, allowing the world around to slip away. I only returned to the bathroom the moment I felt liquid submerge my body. I opened my eyes to see that he had placed me in the tub.

When a knock came at the door downstairs, he ceased cleansing me and growled as he stood,"Continue with your bath my dear. I shall return shortly."

I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face within them. It was taking everything I had not to cry. The moment he was out of the room, I felt as though I could once again breathe. I submerged my entire body into the water, trying to allow it to take all the filth from my body. It didn't help, I could still feel the foulness lingering upon my body. For that moment I wished I had the ability to drown, but I knew that was a fruitless hope.

When I finally sat up I was met by the of the king of Lousieana himself, William Compton. He stood back just far enough so my chest and the rest of me was still covered by the tub, "When you dress, can you please come with me?"

I kept my eyes, on my body and swallowed, slowly nodding. With that, he vanished from the room. I automatically did as requested, even if I hadn't finished bathing or washed my hair. Nothing good could come from this. I dressed, smoothing out my dress with my hands as I gazed at myself in the mirror. I adjusted my dress so that it fell off my right shoulder, it at least helped keep the old dirty dress from falling off of me. Draining the water from the tub I exited the bathroom. My bare feet padded across the lush red carpet as I ascended the stairs. Once I reached the two men I sank to the floor at her feet. Mr. Compton only frowned at me.

"She's my progeny!" My maker cried angrily.

"She shall remain so, unless what I have said is proven. If there the accusations are proven false Mr. Delacroix, she will be returned to you as quickly as possible."

My maker was outraged, "You better make damn good and sure nothing happens to her!"

"You have my word." The king said, reassuringly. "She will be placed in the care of one of my sheriffs until everything is sorted."

Next thing I knew my maker jerked me onto my feet and glowered as if he was prepared to strike me, "Girl you better remember everything I taught you!"

I nodded, "Yes, sir." Fear swelled inside me. What was going on? Then it occurred to me what has happened, so I swallowed my fear and went into autopilot. Once my maker released me, Mr. Compton shuffled me away from my maker and out of the manor and into a whole new world.

* * *

A/N: Ok guys heres the first full chapter. Not to worry, I will not be taking the Delicate Truths of Lilies down. I am working on the next chapter for the original Delicate Truths of Lilies and for A Mother's Unconditional Love. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I changed the title a little bit to keep it from getting confused with the original, hope it's good. Until next time please read and review, and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

Delicate Truths That Lilies Know

Chapter 2

* * *

I stood outside of a structure I didn't know, its red neon lights that read Fangtasia. I shivered as the girl named Jessica and the other named Tara tried to calm me. I didn't understand what they wanted from me, what I had thought the King of Louisiana had wanted, was wrong. If he doesn't want me for the one thing I was good for what was it that he wanted from me.

"My God," Tara said, glancing at me, "What the hell happened to you?" She looked over my tattered clothes, I had on the same dress that I had worn for weeks. I had been trapped in the blackness for days at a time or placed in the dirt. It was where I belonged, the only thing I really knew.

"She won't tell us." Jessica said, glancing over at me with a frown. "We are not even sure if she can really talk." How could they make eye contact with each other like that, didn't they know that they weren't supposed to? Women were not supposed to speak unless told to. Did they not have someone to teach them like I did? As I stared at the door, I feared what lay beyond its threshold, what horror awaited me. These people took me from my home, the only home I had ever known since I was at least eight years old. No one had wanted me, besides my maker, why on earth would anyone want anything to do with me now. I wanted to run, as fast as I could back to the safety of my maker, but even I knew that the king would be able to catch me before I got too far. The thought of what he might do to me if I took off sent shivers down my spine.

"Jessica!" The king's voice made my body go rigid, I felt that I might cry. Jessica opened the door to the building called Fangtasia, I froze. I didn't know these people, what did they want with me, my maker had told me how cruel people can be to girls like me. Tara remained behind me, prepared to grab me if I tried to bolt. My feet felt like lead as they slowly slid forward. Jessica took my hand reassuringly, as she enticed me into the room. I could feel eyes upon me the moment I entered the room. It made my skin crawl, as I felt them watching me. From the quick glance that I snuck, before my eyes became locked solely on the floor, everyone dressed so nicely, in clean clothes. My free hand slowly ran across my disgustingly, yellowing dress as Jessica gently guided me forward. I hadn't realized, Jessica was the only one really holding me up till she put her arm around me, I flinched away out of reflex. When Jessica spoke to me, as if I was nothing but a petulant child. It made my skin crawl even more, as it made me feel even smaller than I already had if that was possible.

"These are the people who are going to be taking care of you for now. Would you like to meet them?" Her voice was so gentle as she guided me forward as I swallowed hard, slowing lifting my eyes upward; but never making eye contact, it's not like I really had much of a choice. The moment the man I hadn't seen before stood up, I couldn't stop my body from trembling. What did they want with me? What had I done? I however, tried to remain brave, even though I shrank away from him without dropping my gaze. I was never allowed to be too close without permission, and I didn't know the proper distance with this vampire.

When he spoke, he made a gesture with his hand first to himself than to the others, "My Name is Eric Northman, this is my progeny Pamela, and you have already met her progeny, Tara."

I followed each gesture with my eyes as he pointed out to each person next to him. I was so afraid I hadn't realized she had moved to stand next to the woman named Pam.

"Would you like to have a seat?" His question surprised me, no one has really asked me to have a seat before. Not unless they wanted something from me. I paused a moment, trying to decide what to do, before I sank down to the floor. That's where my maker said whores belonged, in the floor, or on the bed. So I dipped down to my rightful place. I couldn't understand why Jessica sighed like she had when I took my place, I could almost feel the frown on her lips. What had I done wrong now? Was this not right? This was what my maker told me to do when in the presence of my elders… was I going to be punished for offending them? Idea's continued to whirl in my head as I tried to figure out where I had gone wrong. I was always screwing something up that's why my maker would have to correct me the way he often does. If I wasn't such a fuck you I could make him happy. Maybe I really had messed up for the last time and he was sending me to stay with these people till he decides I have learned my lesson.

"Does she have a name?" I could feel Pam's eyes upon me as she spoke to the king. I really wished I could sink to the floor and disappear. I hated feeling them watching me, it was taking everything I had not to run away.

"We are not sure." The king said, looking down at me. "We can't get her to speak. It was a struggle to bring her here. It was like she's never really seen the outside world before. I leave her in your care."

I was trying to be good, but I was so afraid that I had tried to hide from them, I had no idea where they were taking me or what they were going to do.

"They are going to take care of you now." Jessica said as I reached up almost to grab her arm to keep her from leaving me. A whimper nearly escaped my lips as my trembling hand started to reach for her.

"You will be safe here." the king said reassuringly. With that he put an arm around a hesitating Jessica, who started to reach for me, and guided her out of Fangtasia. With the close of the door, I was alone with three people I didn't know, leaving me completely at their mercy. I continued to fight back the tears, would my maker ever come and get me? Were these people going to lock me in the blackness, like the man in the mask, and leave me there?

When Pam's heels got to close it jerked me from my nightmarish thoughts and I instinctively flinched away from her without thinking. I couldn't stop the trembling of my body, as the tears tried to force their way to the surface, I wished that perhaps if I remanded perfectly still they would forget I even existed. I never should of existed anyway, I tried to think the horrific truths from my head as I locked my gaze onto the floor. The sudden sounding beep frightened me because it reminded me of the sound I hear when the man in the mask comes for me. I wanted to cover my ears and beg for forgiveness for whatever I have done to offend them so.

When I heard Pam's heels clank towards me, I remained perfectly still, keeping my eyes downcast, I did not want to give her any reason to make my punishment work even though I truly had no idea what I had done wrong. To my surprise, she knelt down in front of me, it took everything I had not to just stare at her in shock.

When she reached the back of blood out towards me it took everything I had not to flinch, I didn't want to offend her more. "Drink." She instructed as she dangled the bag invitingly before me. I was careful not to move, surely this was some sort of prank, I have yet to do anything to earn the blood she was offering me. The longer she held it there, the more I couldn't keep my fangs from extending.

"It's alright." Pam said, I could tell she was becoming frustrated with me. Didn't she understand? I wanted that blood so bad it hurt, it didn't matter to me what kind of blood it was or if it was infected with any sort of disease, I didn't care, I wanted it. I was just too afraid of it being a prank to reach out and take it.

When she lay the blood in front of me, and backed away, I no longer had the ability to avoid it. I lunged for the blood like a crazed animal and pierced the bag with my teeth. I drank it greedily in gulps in fear that if I did not hurry, they would take it from me. With just that one bag of blood I could feel my strength I never remember having returning, that one bag of blood was twice the amount my maker would give me. He'd tell me he didn't want me to get fat, so he would limit my intake, but when I was in trouble I could go a long time without feeding.

* * *

A/N: There you go guys there is chapter 2. I hope you like seeing Lily's inner thoughts! What do you guys think? I can't wait to show you Lily's inner thoughts in the later chapters! Please Review and have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

Delicate Truths That Lilies Know

Chapter 3

* * *

I shifted a little in my sleep, I was a little stiff from sleeping on the cement floor, but snuggled a little into the would have been warmth of the blanket I found myself under, if I had of course still had a pulse. My eyes fluttered open as I yawned, suddenly becoming very alert of the sounds echoing quietly from upstairs… wrapping the blanket over my shoulders I silently climbed to my feet. I stopped at the foot of Pam's coffin. The scent that filled my nostrils, smelt delectable, my mouth started to water. However, I remained plastered to my spot, something couldn't of been right here. No human in their right mind would just waltz right into a vampire bar? I had assumed the humans that come here had all been glamoured into coming. I could feel my fangs slowly starting to inch outward from my gums. When the lid to Pam's coffin creaked opened I jumped a little, but I could keep my eyes off the ceiling as I followed the human's movements with my ears and nose. I found myself completely baffled by what was occurring just above me.

"It's just Ginger." Pam said, climbing out of her coffin, "Don't eat her, she works here."

I looked at Pam perplexed, this human worked here willingly? My maker told me humans and vampires could never coexist how was this possible…

When Pam began to climb from her coffin, it occurred to me how rude I was being… you never stood above your superior… it was insolent to do so. I quickly sank to the cement floor beneath me and hoped I didn't get chastised for my discourteous blunder.

Fear radiated through me when Pam angrily seized my arms, I could feel her irritation percolating from every pore as she lurched me to my feet.

"You never bow to anyone! You fucking understand me! You are a vampire and it's time you fucking act like it. Look at me when I am talking to you! Look at me damn it!"Her tone was harsh and demanding. I slowly lifted my blue eyes to meet hers, honestly, I was afraid not to. "Good. Have I made myself clear?" her body and grip gradually relaxed as I carefully nodded, half waiting for her to strike me… but she never did.

I swallowed hard when I heard Tara rising from her coffin, I was afraid to take my eyes off Pam, ""You are terrifying that poor girl, Pam."

I almost flinched when Pam shot Tara a scornful expression, was Tara going to be in trouble? That's when she released my arms from her iron grasp. "Find her something to wear." Pam demanded before she disappeared upstairs to Fangtasia.

I could almost hear Tara's eye roll as she spoke to me, "Don't worry about her. Her bark is a lot worse than her bite, unless of course, you piss her off."

I nodded dropping my gaze, I didn't know what I was supposed to do here, at least with my maker I know what the rules are. Here I was, entirely misplaced and it petrified me to tears. Tara seemed to of noticed my discomfort when she spoke to me next, while she held out some clothes for me to take, "I don't know what happened to you before you came here, but as long as you are here, you are safe. I can promise you that. When you feel ready to come upstairs. There will be loud music and a lot of people, but it's a good place to work." Her voice was gentle and kind as if she feared I would shatter if she spoke too harshly to me. After Tara changed clothes and left the basement, I remained standing in my spot for a long time listening to what was transpiring above me in the bar. Why were these vampires being so nice to me? Didn't they know I was nothing more than the dirt beneath the soles of their feet? Not that I missed being treated as such, but how long was it going to take them to realize that's how I deserved to be treated? My maker had once been nice to me too… so I try to be a good girl like he promised to make me.

I remained downstairs for a long time listening to the music thumping loudly from upstairs. I carefully, dressed in the slinky little black dress Tara had given me and made my way upstairs. The outfit was a little big in some places, but it wasn't falling off of of like the other dress had been. When I opened the door to the club, my senses were overwhelmed by the energy pulsing through the room. I weaved between people who watched me closely as I passed. My eyes briefly drifted up to Tara, who twirled around a pole. Tara smiled at smiled as she continued to dance.

I eyed the empty pole not too far from Tara, this was the one thing since I have come to be here that has really made sense to me. This is what I was taught to do at a young age, by my maker, however, he never really showed much interest, until I was older, that's when it became more than instructional. Before I could stop myself, I was climbing on the block towards the pole. My fingers mechanically wound their way around the pole like they had a thousand times before, my body moved around the pole as every muscle in my body remembered it should. I allowed myself to get lost in the music as my muscles remembered every move, I didn't once have to stop and think bout what I was doing. I could feel eyes devouring my body, my flesh and my movements and yet I continued to move. I just pretended that I was alone.

"There you are, my girl." That sickeningly sweet voice sent tremors down my spine… My eyes slowly opened to see maker, smiling up at me. He was dressed in his normal attire, green wife beater and a pair of old denims. I froze in place and swallowed hard, as fear swelled deep within me…

"I see you are having a good old time, Harlot." I couldn't move, ice would of flooded through my veins if blood ran through them. His intellectual sounding voice prickled my skin as every hair slowly began to rise. Trimmers traveled up my body as Eric, Tara and Pam sudden appeared between us. It was like they were trying to shield me from him, but even I knew that was impossible nothing could protect me from him as long as he had dominion over me.

"What are you doing here?" Eric snarled dangerously as his fangs elongated in warning as he stepped closer to my maker towering over him. Pam and Tara both stood closest to me, ready to pounce if my maker got too close. "You are not welcome here! GET. OUT."

My maker gave Eric a faint smile with feigned hurt, "Why I came to see my progeny, of course. Got to make sure you are taking good care of her."

Eric towered over my maker, looming over him as if he would crush him at any given moment, "I will not ask you again, Mr. Delacroix. Get the fuck out of my bar!"

"Please, Mr. Northman." My maker said with artificial politeness that I wasn't sure Eric could spot, "Call me, Ambrose. Mr. Compton said, I could visit my progeny. Call him, if you don't believe me."

Eric snarled and was on his phone at vampire speed, when he cursed under his breath I felt a soft whimper escape my lips, "Damn it Bill! Let him see her."

Pam retracted her fangs and stood next to Eric; they both glared and stood with their arms folded. Tara remained closed to me as if she was ready to attack him if he were to try anything.

"I missed my sweet girl." My maker said, lacing his fingers through my clean blonde hair. I couldn't keep my eyes instantly dropped to the floor as he looked at me. I couldn't keep the feeling of obscenity from clinging to my hair, as his fingers ran through the blonde strands on my head. "Have you been a good girl just like I taught you."

I nodded slowly.

"That's a good girl." When he leaned forward and kissed my forehead, shivers climbed up my spine as I heard soft rumbles of the others coming from behind me.

"I have been trying to take good care of her." My makers' voice was laced with a concern I'd never heard before, "You see, when I found her the poor girl had no one. Her mother was some woman; I forget her name, which was strung up. My poor girl probably doesn't even remember her human name. She was so traumatized by the whole ordeal."

The mention of my mother brought something from deep inside me that had gotten lost within. Maybe it was the way I have seen Eric respond to Pam or the way Pam responds to Tara. Perhaps it was the way they treated me, or the fact that they were standing so close to me that I couldn't keep my voice bottled in any longer. "It was Ruth."

My makers eyes shot up at me angrily as a snarl escaped him, "Excuse me!?" Fear radiated from inside my body, what was I doing? I knew better than to speak out like that, but I couldn't stop myself.

Before I knew what was happening, I was looking up at him for the first time in the face, still not meeting his gaze; my voice remained fragile, but stronger than before and matter of fact. "My mother's name was Ruth."

He chuckled darkly, "Are you sure? Next, you're going to tell me you remember your name before I saved you from the streets."

"My name…" I said, squaring my shoulders, trying to hide the fact I was petrified, but I swallowed my fear as I felt Tara, Pam and Eric's eyes on me. "My name is Lily."

My maker smiled so darkly at me, I wanted to cower before him, when his voice shifted. I knew that voice. It was the voice of the man in the mask. The man who would punish me when I was bad, "You forget your place, little one. Perhaps you need a reminder as to where you truly belong." When he stepped closer to me, I instantly sank to the floor and dropped my gaze. All I could do now was pray that he would take pity upon me. I was sure I would be receiving silver for this. "You shall pay for your insolence child. However, it is cute that you think you remember these things." He chuckled at her.

I flinched away, bracing myself for impact when I saw his hand fly up to strike me in a rage. Eric appeared at vampire speed, between my maker and I. Eric quickly seized my maker's arm, possibly squeezing it. "It's time to get out of my bar, before I throw you out."

"Very Well." My maker glared down at me with fury as he jerked free. "She will be returned to me soon enough!"

Horror showered me, what have I done? They should of let him strike me, I deserved it. Now when I get returned to him, it will be ten times worse when he gets his hands on me. I pictured the silver, chains, the cages, and the coffin shaped box that would only lock and unlock from the outside. I couldn't move, the realization of what he could do to me flooded my memory as phantom pains from nonexistent scars traced along my skin. Had my outburst just got Pam, Tara and Eric in trouble with my maker. The thought of what he would do to them, if given the chance made me sick.

* * *

A/N: There is this chapter! Should of Lily corrected her maker like that? Will Pam, Eric and Tara be able to protect her from his wrath? Or will Lily be able to protect them from his? What do you guys think of Ambrose Delacroix? Do you think he's as bad as Lily thinks he is? Will she be able to handle the can of worms she may have just opened? Will he really punish Lily for her disobedience? If so...how?


	4. Chapter 4

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

Delicate Truths That Lilies Know

Chapter 4

* * *

I woke up a little earlier than normal, just before the sun vanished, engulfing the world with blackness before it was overtaken by the light of the moon and stars. I was going to, help Ginger ready the bar, she always makes sure no sun can get to me; so I can help her. Since Miss. Pam and Mr. Eric have been so kind to me, it's the least I can do for them. Even though sometimes I don't think Miss. Pam likes me very much. She's been acting a little strange around me lately, she hardly looks at me and she can be rather harsh, but I still really like Miss Pam. I really like Ms. Tara too, she always makes me laugh, I love how her and Miss. Pam doesn't take shit from anyone.

I make my way very soundlessly up the stairs, I don't want to wake Pam or Tara, and if I am really quite I can possibly scare Ginger. I won't lie, I do love to scare Ginger, I always feel bad about it later, but I can never seem to stop myself from trying. Her scream is funny, but it does drive Miss. Pam up the wall. Ginger's really nice and the way all four of them bicker makes me laugh. They are all like one big family, even though Pam would deny Ginger with her dying breath.

The smell of blood, when I slunk my way to the top of the stairs, stopped me in my tracks. The smell was fresh and sweet, but it certainly wasn't human. I tried to ignore it until it was safe to go outside, but I wasn't doing that very well. Ginger had to correct my mistakes, several times. I couldn't shake this horrible feeling that crept under my skin. The moment the sun went down I told Ginger I was going for a run. I have done this a lot since coming here. They allow me to go outside. Every time I would ask permission they would give me funny looks and sarcastic responses. Which I didn't mind.

When I open the door, I couldn't stop the guttural scream from escaping my lips. Before my very eyes lay a small white dog, with dried blood matting in his fur. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing as I beg for his forgiveness. My friend lost his life because of my insolence towards my master. I was the reason he was dead. I killed him. I stroke his fur and scratch him behind the ear, just the way he used to like it, as I cry. When I look up I can see Pam watching me, with an unreadable expression. I can't stop myself from speaking to her. My voice cracks as a spoke the obvious to her, "He's dead."

I jump a little and flinch away out of reflex when Tara suddenly appears beside me and embraces me. I try to stop my body from trembling as her arms remain locked protectively around me. As Tara holds me the realization of what I must do slowly sinks in. My friend's death is a warning of what he was going to do to me. His next victim could be very well be Tara, Pam, Ginger, or even Eric. Even though I am sure, Eric can defeat him, while Pam and Tara were still too young to possibly stand a chance. Even though I was positive they would both give him difficulty, and might be able to surprise him with his own demise. I am confident that I do not want to risk their lives. Ginger however, stood no chance against him. I couldn't risk causing them any more trouble than my being here already has. I knew what I need to do to protect them from my master.

I hold Tara close as my final goodbye to her. I knew the moment I was back in the arms of my master, I will never see them again. "Thank you, Tara."

"Eric!" Pam's voice causes me to look up, as she realizes what I am about to do. My body feels like lead as my feet reluctantly shuffle toward her. I didn't want to leave them, I loved them. In the past few weeks they have become my family, I had almost forgotten what it was like to have a family. So I was going to protect my family, when I was unable to protect my mother a hundred something years ago.

I jump a little when Pam appeared before me and pulled me from my thoughts. Her voice is harsh and dangerous as she spoke to me in anger, "Don't you do it! Do you understand me? Don't you fucking do it!"

Pam seizes my upper arms and squeezes hard, "Are you fucking stupid? Don't you like it here? For God's sake, Eric where the fuck are you!?"

All I can do is smile a little at Pam, I can't let her see I was afraid. Reaching into my pocket, of my shorts Tara talked me into buying, and grasps my most prized possession in-between my fingertips. Taking her palm, wondering for a brief moment if I feel a trimmer in her hand. I want to cling to Pam and tell her I truly am that stupid, that I would give anything to be able to stay with them. My very life in order to do so. Instead, I swallow hard and place the object into her hand and close her fingers around it. "Thank you, Pam."

As I back away, I am leaving part of my heart with her, Tara, Ginger and Eric. This is one of the hardest things I will EVER have to do. It is right up there with watching my mother, the only person who truly loved me, be hung from the gallows before my very eyes. Knowing there was nothing I can do to protect her.

I inhale deeply and try unsuccessfully to keep my voice even. I can feel each trimmer rise as I call out to him, "Master! Can I come home yet, Master! I want to come home."

Before I can come up with something else to say, to persuade him to come collect me, Pam's body slams hard into mine. She grips my arms so tightly that it hurt, "What the fuck do you think you are doing!?"

I only look at Pam, how can I tell her that it was the only way I have of protecting them? I knew how much they would object to being protected if I told them. Pam and Tara are stubborn, I will not risk their lives to save my own. I only took my eyes off her angry ones when Eric stepped into view. However, it still takes everything I have, not to lock my arms around Pam and beg to stay, to tell her how afraid I am.

"What the hell is going on!?" Eric demands as he emerges from the darkness next to Pam and I.

"She called me." A voice coos triumphantly. I go rigid beneath Pam's grasp and I fight every urge in my body not to show my fear. I can hear the smirk in his voice, and I know exactly what my fate is to be the moment I was back in his domain. I hear the low warning growl escape Eric's lips, as Pam forced me protectively behind her, placing herself between my maker and I. Her fangs extend and she two growls treacherously at my master.

"You are not taking her fucking anywhere!" Pam grinds out through her rage.

My maker sneers at Pam as his eyes flash dangerously at her, "Mr. Northman, I suggest you teach your whore her place."

Before I can stop her, she burst forward and stands before my maker ready to strike him, but Eric is faster. He seizes her arm before she can follow through and strike him.

"I suggest you watch what you say about my Progeny or I will let her tear you limb from limb." he warns my master with disdain.

My maker only laughs, "I would like to see the bitch try! Harlot!"

My body moves reluctantly forward as he called for me. It felt as though I am on autopilot and I cannot control my own actions. I don't want to go anywhere near him, but if I refuse, he will cause such a hell for everyone else. Even I know I am not worth that. I am not even worth my birth mother keeping me. Or for my father to love me the way I wanted to be loved, instead of his way of showing me my place. The only person who ever loved me died because of me. My existence caused her great pain and death. I will not allow that to happen to them.

My maker only gave Pam a toothy grin as I move closer, "Whore, why don't you show your friend here where, all whores belong."

My body halfheartedly moves on instinct and I lower myself to my knees at his feet. I can feel the anger radiating off Pam as she stands motionless under Eric's grasp. When my master's foot made contact with my flesh, knocking me over, Eric has him, grasped by the throat instantly coming to my defense.

"Do that again, and I will end you. No matter what the King or anyone else says." Eric warns dangerously, fangs bared as Pam hissed in outrage.

My maker only laughs and jerks free from Eric's iron grasp, " I told you, Eric Northman, she would be with me soon enough."

He grabs my arm so tightly if I had been human they would have left perfectly hand shaped bruises, as he relentlessly lurches me to my feet. He wraps his arm around my waist as he forces me closer to him, till he has my body pressed tightly against his. The feeling makes me nauseous.

My maker smiles victoriously at Pam, "Do not presume to think you have any privileges to her. Remember, my dear, you were the one who walked away."

My eyes go wide as I glance at my maker. I have no idea what he is talking about, but I keep my head low. I knew better than to try and ask my maker.

"What's her name!" Tara demands, moving closer to Pam, arms folded.

"Lily Pamela Tailor, don't assume you will be able to find a way to take her from me." My maker smiles at Pam as he continues, "I am not the one who abandoned her to die."

He gripped my side tighter, as I tried not to cringe. I struggled to keep pace with him as we sped away. The blood, tears stung my eyes as I left the only family I have ever really known since I was no more than 6 or 7 years old.

* * *

There you go everyone! Sorry it took so long I had non-fiction due in class, and I am trying to update everything in order so I know all stories are getting updated and which ones haven't. I hope you guys like this chapter. How do you think Pam is going to handle Lily going back to Ambrose? How do you think Pam and Eric will handle Pam?


End file.
